AltiUltras
The AltiUltras are a group of Altiverse-based duplicates of various Ultras created by Chimera Of 4 and the Alti-Cross. History The Rising Darkness During this RP, CO4 had apparently intended to corrupt Legacy into AltiLegacy, although he was thrown out of the plot before he had the chance to even try doing this. Origin During the formation of the Alti-Cross and the preparation for his revenge plans, Chimera of 4 sought to create more warriors like Anathema Zero that could serve his goals. However lacking the resources of his masters, he was initially unsure of how to create such weapons. Inspiration came when a few of the AltiKaiju noted the appearance of a strange being resembling Ultraman Legacy, simply, staring at them. This was of course Soul Starer Legacy, and although not much of a threat, his existence proved a stroke of inspiration for Chimera of 4, capturing the strange being and discovering it's origin. The residual energy of the Ultras' lights mixing with the Altiverve's naturally anathemic energies was just what Chimera of 4 needed to create his weapons. Syphoning this energy, Chimera of 4 then set about constructing mechanical bodies which would be infused with the energy and transformed into his new warriors. The process succeeded, and the AltiUltras were born. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Great Decisive Battle! The Super Ultra Brothers vs the Alti-Cross! The AltiUltras were finally unveiled, being sent out agains their counterparts. Ultimately however, they were all defeated, putting an end to Chimera of 4's little project. Members - AltiUltrasaur= AltiUltrasaur The Altiverse counterpart of Ultrasaur. Abilities TBA - AltiHentai= AltiHentai The Altiverse counterpart of Ultrawoman Hentai. Thankful, this replication lacks her original curse. Abilities *''AltiHentaium Shoot'': AltiHentai fires a black beam of energy by putting her hands in an 'X' formation. *''XXX Ray'': A black beam from AltiHentai's beam lamp. *''AltiHentai Whip'': A whip of light from Hentai's hand that can ensnare foes. *''AltiHentai Punch'': A basic punch attack. *''AltiHentai Chop'': A basic chop attack. *''AltiHentai Kick'': A basic kick attack. *''AltiHentai Toss'': A throwing attack. - AltiLegacy= AltiLegacy The Altiverse counterpart of Ultraman Legacy. Abilities *'AltiLegacy Beam': A beam of dark blue and purple energy fired in the "L" position. *'AltiLegacy Duplication': AltiLegacy can use copies of the original's LD forms. *'AltiLegacy Blade': A blade of yellow energy that AltiLegacy can create from his hands, and can cut through most materials. *'Flight': Self explanatory. *'Telepathy': Self explanatory. *'Alti Senses': An Altiverse equivalent of Legacy's Ultra Senses. *'Energized Punch/Kick': AltiLegacy is capable of channeling his energies into his physical attacks. *'AltiLegacy Cutters': Small projectiles fired from Legacy's hands. - AltiSect= AltiSect The Altiverse counterpart of Ultraman Sect. Abilities * AltiSectium Ray: a beam of dark red energy fired from AltiSect's hands, can be switched between the "+" position and the "L" position, the latter being the more powerful variation. *ALtiSectium Blade: An energy blade formed from AltiSect's hands, which glows a pale yellow. *Alti Senses: Like AltiLegacy, AltiSect possesses an imitation of his counterpart's Ultra Senses. *Flight: Self explanatory. *Telepathy: Self explanatory. *AltiSectium Barrier: AltiSect's energy barrier. *AltiSectium Arrows: Arrow-shaped projectiles fired from AltiSect's hands. - AltiFlame= AltiFlame The Altiverse counterpart of Ultraman Flame. Of note, his attacks all seem fueled by a corrupted blue flame as opposed to Flame's typical orange. Abilities *AltiFlamium Beam: An extremely hot beam of energy fired from AltiFlame's arms in the "L" position. *AltiFlame Dynamite: Similar to the Ultra Dynamite but less powerful. *Flight: Self explanatory. *AltiFlame Stream: A stream of powerful fire from AltiFlame's hands. *AltiFlame Blast: An energy blast from AltiFlame's Color Timer. *AltiFlaming Punch: *AltiFlaming Kick: *AltiFlame Burst: An attack similar to the Mebium Burst, that works to the same effect. *AltiFlamium Orbs: AltiFlame can fire small fireball esc projectiles from his hands to attack foes. *Energy Absorption: ALtiFlame can absorb heat based attacks from foes and other forms of energy in order to make himself stronger. - AltiNerf= AltiNerf The Altiverse counterpart of Ultraman Nerf. Abilities *AltiNerfium Ray: A very weak beam. *AltiNerfium Slash: A flower-shaped energy ring. *AltiNerf Punch: *AltiNerf Kick: *AltiPew Pew Beam: *AltiUltra Poke: - AltiAverage= AltiAverage The Altiverse counterpart of Ultraman Average. Abilities *AltiSpecium Ray: A dark yellow colored Specium Ray. *AltiAverage Punch: *AltiAverage Kick: *AltiAverage Chop: *AltiAverage Slash: A generic projector attack. *Alti Barrier: A replication Ultra Barrier. - AltiTiga= AltiTiga The Altiverse counterpart of Ultraman Tiga. Abilities *"Alti" replications of all of Tiga Multi Type's abilities. **Canon Ultras have long abilities lists. - AltiPrime= AltiPrime The Altiverse counterpart of Ultraman Prime. :;Abilities *'Light Alti Conversion': AltiPrime is capable of converting any light energy into alti energy for his use. *'AltiPrime Teleport': AltiPrime is able to teleport anything he wants to anyplace he wants or is ordered to go. *'ALtiPrime Defender': AltiPrime summons a swirling barrier of corrupted energy to block attacks and deflect them. This shield can be also used to push objects away physically. **'AltiPrime Dome': AltiPrime can create a dome version of his Prime Defender. **'AltiPrime Containment Orb': AltiPrime releases a stream of dark blue energy from his right hand at the enemy. He then spreads it to his left hand which encases the enemy inside of a bubble. This bubble can then be maneuvered. **'Arm Defender': AltiPrime uses his hands, coated with AltiZepellion energy, to block beams. He can also send them back towards whoever fires them. *'Flash Travel': ALtiPrime can encase himself in a mustard yellow energy sphere, this is used for long distance travels through space. :;Techniques ::;Special *'AltiZepellion Shoot': AltiPrime's signature move, an "L" style beam similar to Ultraman Tiga's Zepellion Ray. Can be supercharged to shoot as the AltiZepellion Cannon, it is five times as powerful as the normal AltiZepellion Shoot. *'Timer Flash Special': AltiPrime can either unleash an intense light or fire a dark multi-colored beam from his Color Timer. *'AltiSpecium Ray': AltiPrime can fire the AltiSpecium Ray. **'AltiSpecium Machine Gun': AltiPrime fires the AltiSpecium Ray in the form of multiple energy blasts in rapid succession, that can overwhelm and destroy the enemy if they are hit with enough energy blasts. **'AltiSpecium Triple Ray': Prime can fire three AltiSpecium Rays at once, or condense them into one powerful beam. *'AltiZepellion Slash': AltiPrime forms a white buzzsaw-like projectile disc to slice his opponent, performed in a similar manner to the charge up of both Ultraman's Ultra-Slash and Tiga's Zepellion Ray. **'AltiZepellion Triple Slash': The AltiZepellion Slash can be separated into three discs at will. **'Giga AltiZepellion Slash': A gigantic variation where AltiPrime summons the Slash, charging it into a larger halo before tossing it to the enemy. **'AltiZepellion Shuriken': A hand-sized energy shuriken, which can be fired multiple times. *'Hand Slash': PAltirime can launch continuous energy blasts from his hands, performed by cupping one hand to his side, and using the other to toss the energy. ::;Physical *'AltiPrime Punch': A punch attack. **'AltiPrime Multi Punch': A continuously punching attack. **'AltiZepellion Punch': A punch empowered with AltiZepellion energy. **'AltiZepellion Comet': AltiPrime empowers his fist with AltiZepellion energy and strikes the opponent multiple times rapidly, with the last punch sending the foe flying into the air and exploding. *'AltiPrime Kick': A kick attack. **'AltiPrime Multi Kick': A continuously kicking attack. **'AltiZepellion Kick': A kick empowered with AltiZepellion energy. **'AltiZepellion Storm': A barrage of rapid, AltiZepellion energy-enhanced kicks. *'AltiPrime Chop': A chop attack. **'AltiPrime Multi Chop': A continuously chopping attack. **'AltiZepellion Chop': A chop empowered with AltiZepellion energy. **'AltiZepellion Slap Shot': An energized chop where Prime slices the opponent as he passes. *'AltiPrime Tackle': A tackle attack. *'AltiPrime Throw': An attack which involves Prime spinning the enemy before tossing them. - AltiRedux= AltiRedux The Altiverse counterpart of Ultraman Redux. Abilities *AltiSpecium Ray: When AltiRedux puts his arms in a plus (+) sign, with his right arm vertical and his left one horizontal, he can fire a powerful beam from his right vertical hand that can destroy monsters in one hit. *Alti Slice Disk: Named by AltiRedux himself, he summons a hoop of energy and throws it at enemies, resulting in them having some part sliced off. *The AltiRedux Barrier: A barrier of energy that can be summoned by AltiRedux, it can block attacks, and push back monsters if let go. *Black Beam: A small laser from his hand that can annoy enemies. *Flight: Like all Ultras, and by extension AltiUltras, AltiRedux can fly. *Ball of Energy: As the name says, AltiRedux summons a ball of energy from his hands and uses it against enemeies by throwing it. - AltiBullmarkEleking= AltiBullmark Eleking The Altiverse counterpart of Bullmark Eleking. Abilities *He can do normal Eleking things. *Power Up: Though not shown, it can be assume AltiBullmarkEleking shared this ability with its counterpart. *Teleportation: AltiBullmarkEleking can appear and disappear at seemingly random times. *Magic Rabbit Hole: AltiBullmarkEleking can presumably summon and disappear into these, like the real Bullmark Eleking. - AltiGoji= AltiGoji The Altiverse counterpart of Godzilla. Abilities *Altomic Breath: a sickly Anathium green beam of energy fired from AltiGoji's mouth. *Alti Pulse: An Altiverse nuclear pulse. *Biting: *Tail: *Adept Swimmer: *Flight: *A whole host of other random abilities shared with the original Godzilla but ultimately never used. - AltiRenius= AltiRenius The Altiverse counterpart of Ultraman Renius. :;Weapons *'Arm Blades': AltiRenius can materialize blades on his arms similar to Ultraman Powered's Powered Stabilizers, which enhance his energy output and strengthen his attacks, much like the real Renius. **'Energy Charge': The blades can be charged with energy to be used as melee weapons and cut through foes. **'AltiRenius Slicer': AltiRenius fires off an arc of energy from his blades which can cut through foes. *'AltiRenius Horn': From the Cluster Lamp on his forehead, AltiRenius can generate a "horn" made of energy to ram into opponents with. :;Techniques ::;Special *'AltiInfinitium Cluster Ray': A + style white energy beam that can destroy monsters in one shot. It is similar to the Specium Ray in all aspects. **'Enhanced AltiInfinitium Cluster Ray': By activating his arm blades, AltiRenius can fire an enhanced version of the AltiInfinitium Cluster Ray. **'AltiInfinitium Cluster Rain': AltiRenius lives up to the "Cluster" part of his beam's name and unleashes a literal cluster of smaller black-colored projectiles against his enemy. *'Alti Gattler': A beam that can deal a lot of damage to monsters. It is similar to the M78 Ray. ::;Other *'AltiRenius Barrier': AltiRenius's equivalent of the standard Ultra Barrier, white in color. *'Crystal Flash': AltiRenius can use his Cluster Lamp to unleash a blinding flash of light upon his enemies. - AltiLil'Greeza= AltiLil'Greeza The Altiverse counterpart of Lil' Greeza. Why Chimera of 4 bothered with his creation is unknown. Abilities Though Lil' Greeza's abilities have never been specified, it can be assumed that AltiLil'Greeza has "Alti" versions of all the same abilities. }} Trivia * The AltiUltras were based on the Chaosroids. * We all forgot there were Alti versions of some of the heroic Kaiju, hence the name. * What logical purpose creating a clone of Lil' Greeza (or one of Nerf for that matter, in all fairness) remains unknown. * The AltiUltras all lack the ability to assume the form changes of their counterparts. * There is no AltiSSZ because Anathema Zero renders such an idea redundant. Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Furnozilla Category:BigD2003 Category:Flurrthegamermixel Category:MoarCrossovers Category:AltiUltras Category:Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Category:Groups Category:Altiverse Kaiju Category:Emgaltan Category:Fake Ultras